


Our love was made for movie screens.

by CosmicBlueMoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Divorce, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBlueMoon/pseuds/CosmicBlueMoon
Summary: Harry and Niall's friendship in six stages of their life.





	Our love was made for movie screens.

Harry is 8 years old and he never felt so happy before.

  
He’s riding his bike through the fields of corn with Niall right beside him and they’re going faster, faster, faster until their legs burn.  
This day, as they return to Harry’s house to eat ice cream, pistacchio for him and chocolate for Niall, Harry thinks to himself that he’s so glad the Irish boy moved there.  
He came to his school in the middle of the year and saved him from the mean boys of his class that always picked at him for his hair, or because he was too quiet.  
Niall has this big smile that make Harry’s tummy all funny, and those beautiful blue eyes, so blue that Harry thinks has now a new favorite color. They become friends pretty quickly and Anne can’t be more proud that his son finally found someone he can trust.  
The boys always hang out at each other house after class, and they spend their week ends playing footie, or building a cabin in the trees of Bobby’s garden.  
Their first summer is epic, and Harry’s cheeks hurt for the most part of it , because Niall is always so endearing and funny, and he always has the best jokes.

 

 

> _I’ll be flicking stones at your window, I’ll be waiting outside ’til you’re ready to go, won’t you come down? Come away with me, think of all the places we could be, I’ll be waiting, waiting on a brand new day._

 

 

Niall is now 14 old and he jumps out of his bedroom window to walk the few streets separating him from Harry at nightfall.  
Harry helps him through his own window, whispering words of confort as the blond teen wipe his wet cheeks.

  
« Are they arguing again? » Harry ask softly.

  
Niall nods, closing his eyes, trying not to think about Bobby and Maura’s divorce.  
Harry hugs him tightly and retreat to his bed, pulling back the covers for him.  
They lay facing each other, Harry wiping Niall’s tears each time they escape his beautiful eyes, Niall gripping at Harry’s shirt like his life depend on it.  
They’re always there for each other, to share a laugh or to support each other.

  
« It’s gonna be okay Ni, you’ll see. »

  
And Niall believes it. Because Harry make his life brighter, and he knows that as long as he has him by his side, everything’s going to be alright.

 

 

> _If I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me, and if you were drowned at sea I’d give you my lungs so you could breathe, I’ve got you brother._

 

 

When Harry turns 18, he decides his future is at university.

  
Niall is already working with his father, and stopped going to school a few months ago already. Harry wants to get a degree and help people.  
He wants to be a Child and Family advocate and Niall is certain he’s going to be the greatest advocate of Great Britain. He has such a blind faith in Harry,  and he knows he’s going to succeed. They’re saying their goodbyes in Harry’s room, because Harry’s going to leave in a few minutes now, and they don’t know when they’ll see each other again.

« Don’t cry, Haz, please don’t cry.. »

Niall hates this, he hates that they ‘re going to be so far away, he hates that it’s making Harry so sad, he hates seeing him cry.  
They share an embrace for the tenth time this day, and neither of them wants to let go until they hear Anne’s voice saying they’re going to be late.  
They promise each other they’ll do their best to keep in touch on a regular basis and Niall fondly run a hand in Harry’s long, curly hair.

« Promise me you won’t cut it. » Niall whispers.

And Harry nods, finally, finally smiling through the tears.

« Take care of yourself while I’m away, Niall Horan. » Harry’s says as he kiss Niall’s cheek.

«  Be careful, Haz. Call me when you get there. »

And he does. Harry calls him a few hours later. Niall try to keep his voice steady, when he’s saying he already miss him too.  
As soon as they hang up, Niall goes to his bed and doesn’t come out of his room for the next three days.

 

 

> _When you said your last goodbye. I died a little bit inside. I lay in tears in bed all night, alone without you by my side . ’Cause you brought out the best of me , a part of me I’d never seen_

 

 

At 23 years old, Niall never though he would be the best man at his best friend wedding.

  
He looks at Harry and think about how much they grow up since they met. It seems crazy, and he feels like only yesterday they were ten and now Harry is wearing this beautiful suit that compliment his green eyes and make him look way much older than he really is.  
Maybe that’s the haircut too, that makes him older. But his future husband likes it.  
He’s getting married. To someone who’s not Niall. Harry looks so happy with Louis.  
They’ve been paired as roommate at uni and after only a few days, they were smitten with each other. Love at first sight.  
The first time Louis came to their little town was a bit weird for Niall, but he was so happy for Harry that he tried to push away the bad vibes he kept receiving from Louis.

  
Now they’re here, at the city hall, against Anne’s will. To celebrate Harry and Louis’s wedding. They seems so young to do this. To tie each other for the rest of their life.  
But if harry thinks it will make him happy ever after, then Niall can’t say no.  
As much as he would like to stop his best friend, he has to let him go. He saw Anne a few days ago and she begged him to talk to harry, to dissuade him.  
Niall’s not strong enough to hurt Harry that way. He wants to let him make his own choices, decide of his own life. So he stands beside Gemma, who’s always stunning even when she’s crying her eyes out, and he tries to guess if she’s crying because she’s happy for her little brother or because their mom is not there.  
Niall promised himself he won’t shed a tear, but he can clearly hear the sound of his own heart breaking as soon as Harry pronounce the words «  I do »

 

 

> _Maybe it was just as simple as a change in your heart, just as simple as a change in your heart, I know now a love like this won’t last forever._

 

Two and half years. It’s all it took for 25 years old harry to become nothing more than an empty shell.

  
Their love had an expiration date, but Harry wouldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t believe that Louis would not love him unconditionally.  
That was until he found his husband sleeping in their own bed, with a stranger. Harry was devastated.  
During the past two year, he had lost contact with his mom, and Gemma. They didn’t accept the fact he got married so young, then they didn’t liked the fact that they were going to live together.  
Harry tried to be more adult about the situation, and unfortunately, it didn’t work. At least Louis was there for him, but that was at first.  
As the months passed by, they were more distant, less connected to each other.  
Niall was still in Harry’s life, he was his moral support even if Louis didn’t like it very much when they saw each other without him around.  
So when he learns about the cheating, the lying, Harry takes his car and drive fast, fast ,faster to Bobby’s house. To his safe place.

« I’m so sorry love. »

Niall doesn’t ask more questions. He doesn’t judge him, doesn’t make him feel guilty for anything. Not for the young wedding, not for the distance between them, during those two years of pain.

He just hugs him until they fall asleep on the sofa, both exhausted by the tears.

 

 

> _I’il shed a tear for you. Open your eyes, I’m by your side. I’m never leaving you._  

 

Harry wakes up alone in bed for his 35th birthday, which is pretty unusual.

The bed is cold and he’s not sleepy anymore. He gets out of the bedroom and wonder in the house, towards the kitchen where he can smell the breakfast tea and eggs.  
His eyes meet the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen, and Harry stays back in silence to watch the scene a few more seconds.  
His beautiful husband is shirtless, hold their beautiful daughter in one arm while stirring the scrambled eggs in the pan with the other.  
He can hear their daughter blabbering and giggling as she hides her little face in her papa’s neck.  
Harry is so overwhelmed he can feel his heart burst with both pride and joy. He can’t contain himself anymore and take a few steps in the kitchen.

« Hi, my loves. »

He kisses Lexie’s cheek and the little girl cheers when she sees him.

« ‘Py biday daddy! » Harry’s melting once again.

« Happy birthday, pet. »

Niall kisses his nose tenderly before sitting Lexie in her highchair to come greet him better.

« Good morning love.» Niall says, as he takes him in his arms.

« Good morning.» Harry whispers, approaching his face to Niall, resting his forearms on Niall’s strong shoulders.  
Their kiss is soft and and passionate, and all their feelings for each other, can be felt in each kiss they exchange since the very first one.  
Niall reach a hand behind Harry’s head, pulling him closer, gripping at his long hair.  
They’ve come a long way, and it has been kind of a rollercoaster for both of them, but they finally, finally found each other.

 

 

> _‘Cause I know The first day that I met you I was never gonna let you Let you slip away, ‘Cause you make my heart feel like it’s summer_
> 
> _When the rain is pouring down, you make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong That’s why I know you are the one_
> 
> _That’s how I know you are the one_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> English isn’t my first language so, kudos, comments AND grammatical corrections are appreciated ! :)  
> This idea popped in my mind while I was working and listing to Kodaline.  
> Each part of that story has been inspired by a different song, and I wrote it while listening to them so here’s the playlist :
> 
> 1\. Brand New Day  
> 2\. Brother  
> 3\. All I Want  
> 4\. Love Like This  
> 5\. Shed a Tear  
> 6\. The One
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed !


End file.
